the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Jaegers Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Michael Jaegers has portrayed many walkers. ---- What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? ' I've played 17 different walkers from the middle of Season 2 up to the middle of Season 4. My most notable appearances were the following: I started on S2 E9 entitled Triggerfinger. I was later dubbed one of the "Townie Walkers" on The Talking Dead. S2 E13 I was the walker that Andrea shoots in the face. I fall dead on top of her and T-Dog thinks I'm eating her so they leave her at the farm. S3 E7 entitled "When the Dead Come Knocking" I was the snarling walker in the woods leading the horde to the hermit cabin. I end up in the porch w/ 4 other walkers beating on the door. S3 E10 entitled "Home" I was one of the walkers in the bread truck. S3 E15 entitled "This Sorrowful Life" I was the walker Michonne kicks in the chest and then head stomps after Merle ties her to the pole. I was later named "Head Pop Walker" on The Talking Dead. S4 E1 entitled "30 Days Without An Accident" I was one of the "Big Spot Walkers" and was the walker crawling up Glenn's leg and then shot in the face. I've been involved in many more scenes, but these are the most recognized. ' How did you get your roles? I had worked other projects with the casting company before and had just missed the boat on getting on Season 1. When season 2 started, I started emailing them almost weekly about being available and one day I got an email asking me to be in Sharpsburg, GA the next day for a scene in Episode 9 entitled Triggerfinger. The rest is history. Did you create your characters names or backstorys? Sometimes we are given nicknames by Greg or other folks in production. I was Ripped Polo Walker for my scene on the roof of the Big Spot because I wore a ripped polo shirt. Nicknames help production identify key walkers in certain scenes. As far as back stories, I never really give it too much thought. Mostly just excited living in the moment on set. Then of course Talking Dead gives us names. I was a "Townie Walker" in memoriam for Season 2 Episode 9. I was later "Head Pop Walker" in Season 3 Episode 15. It's fun to be memorialized like that. Did you read the graphic novel or watch the show prior to getting a role in the show? I did not read the novel but watched the show and loved it. I'm a huge horror fan anyways and the zombie genre always creeped me out as a kid. Who are you favorite characters? ''' I was a loyal Rick fan all the way until he chose to let Carol go. I gotta go with Daryl. He gets all the cool lines and awesome kills. And he does all of this looking really hot! What's not to love? '''What is it like to work with the amazing special effects artist Greg Nicotero? It's one of the best experiences to watch him work. Especially when he's directing! You can see the passion he has for this show and all the experience he brings to the table. It's hard to hold the inner fanboy in when talking with him or getting direction from him. What was your favorite walker to portray? They are all equally my favorites. Fallin on Laurie Holden was pretty awesome, The snarling walker in the woods that chases Rick, Daryl, Michonne and Oscar to the hermit cabin was fun and even cooler, that clip was used in the Bad Lip reading video that's all over the internet. Getting kicked by Michonne was very painful but still an expeience I'll never forget. Big Spot scene was the same, just unforgettable. What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? It's always fun. It's a big family. The cast and crew and us walkers. While we are there and know we have a job to do, they are so professional that they can still joke around when possibly. I can say it's crazy hectic. But that's really with any set. ' Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set?' Wow that's a whole other interview. I'll have to come back to that one. So many. What is the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? Getting to be a part of something so big and awesome. Getting to scare millions of people is in itself an amazing accomplishment. Especially as a huge horror fan like myself! Not to mention all of the great friends you make and families you create based off a mutual love for really gross stuff. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? I'm doing some part time stand in work on Devious Maids and recently had the pleasure of working with Eva Longoria who will be directing the first episode this season. I'm also hoping to work a bit on a new Stephen King film entitled Cell very soon. And a new TV series Resurrection will air on ABC on March 9th. I worked full time on filming for the first season as a stand in for Kurtwood Smith. I also have my first speaking role on this series in episode 6 I believe in a scene with Omar Epps. Other than that, I'm just hoping to stay busy on any other new projects that come to town and hopefully Resurrection will be picked up for a 2nd season and we'll start filming that in May (fingers crossed). A scene has been rumored that Andrea originally reanimated along with Milton and both were put down by Daryl, do you know if this is true? I cannot confirm or deny that production came back in Febuary after wrapping Season 3 to do 2 days of reshoots involving Andrea's death... T'hank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much!'It was my pleasure! Sorry it took so long! Category:Interviews